Atardecer
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Solo se TRES cosas, estoy ENAMORADO de Kagome Higurashi, Kagome es una VAMPIRESA y que QUIERE beber mi sangre...denle la oportinidad, es bastante beno, lo escribí hace mucho...gracias
1. Chapter 1

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

Advertencia: no crean qe lo plagie, es el libro en si mismo...

cap 1: Primer encuentro

En la isla de Kitakyushu, al sur del país de Japón, existe un pueblo llamado Fukuoka cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueva más que en cualquier otro sitio de Japón. Mi padre se escapo conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses. Ahora vivía en Kioto. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y ahora me exiliaba a Fukuoka, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba aquel lugar. Mi padre se había vuelto a casar y yo me sentía incomoda en la presencia de su nueva esposa por eso decidí ir a vivir con mi madre y dejar a mi padre con ella.

Mi madre me esperaba con el coche patrulla en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka, lo cual no me extraño. Para la buena gente de Fukuoka, Izayoi mi madre es la jefa de policía Taisho. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche fue para que Izayoi no me llevara en ese coche.

Izayoi me abrazo con un abrazo de oso bajaba del avión, ella siempre era así de expresiva.

-Me alegro de verte, Inuyasha-dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente-. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Inutaisho?

-Papa está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, mama- no le podía llamar Izayoi a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas, así que cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche.

-He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato- anuncio una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de coche?

- Bueno, es un Porch, un Porch Turbo pare ser exactos.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-¿te acuerdas de Shinta Black, el que vivía en La Push, el amigo de tu padre?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

-No.

-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano- me explico.

Por eso no me acordaba de el. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

-Ahora esta en una silla de ruedas- continuo Izayoi cuando no respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme el coche.

-¿Pero funciona?- pregunte yo.

-claro que si, a las mil maravillas.

-¿y que entiendes por barato?

-Bueno cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

-No tenías que hacerlo, mama. Iba a comprarme un coche.

-No importa. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

Izayoi mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Pero con una gran sonrisa, era diferente a mi padre, ella siempre expresaba sus emociones, en cambio mi padre era muy reservado, a lo que se refiere a las emociones...por que al muy iluso...le encantaba gastar bromas sin parar...

-Es estupendo mama. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

-Bueno de nada. Eres bienvenido.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Izayoi. Vivía en una casa grande con seis dormitorios que compro con mi padre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Al llegar aparcado fuera de la casa estaba mi nuevo Porch.

-¡caramba, mama¡Me encanta¡Gracias!

-me alegra que te guste- dijo Izayoi con más alegría que la mía...

Entre en la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación donde comencé a guardar mis cosas. Estaba preocupado por mi primer día en el instituto ya que yo nunca destacaba. Era un muchacho "normalito"...bueno las chicas de mi antiguo instituto decían que era realmente atractivo...pero yo me veía como uno más y ellas me decían que era muy modesto, tenia el pelo largo y plateado al igual que mi padre, los ojos de un dorado...era raro...pero en nuestra familia había mucha gente con ese color de ojos y según las habladurías de las chicas de mu antiguo instituto, era de lo más guapo...con rasgos felinos...eso último no lo entendía del todo...

0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía era densa niebla y me desanime.

El desayuno con Izayoi se desarrollo en alboroto, no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que estaba de que yo estuviera allí, de que ella habló mucho de mi con sus amigas...etc...al final me deseo suerte en el instituto y le di las gracias. Izayoi se marcho primero a la comisaría. No quería llegar demasiado pronto a la escuela pero ya no quería seguir en la casa. Me puse el anorak y me encamine hacia la llovizna. Dentro del Porch estaba cómodo y a cubierto. El coche arranco a la primera y avance.

Fue muy fácil encontrar el instituto ya que estaba al lado de la carretera. Aparque frente al edificio donde ponía "oficina principal". De mala gana salí del coche y entre en el edificio. Dentro había un mostrador con una mujer pelirroja que alzo la vista al sentir mi presencia.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho- le informe, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos.

-Por supuesto- dijo.

Rebusco entre los documentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Precisamente tengo aquí el horario de tus clases y un plano del instituto.

Después de un largo tiempo en que me informada de mis clases y marcarme en el mapa el mejor recorrido para ir a mis clases. Me entrego una cartilla que mis profesores debían firmar y tenia que devolvérsela al acabar las clases.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar y yo los seguí para poder aparcar. Examine el plano en el Porch para no tener que utilizarlo. Guarde el mapa y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio. Logre encontrar mi aula sin mucha dificultad ya que estaba muy bien señalada.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenia delante se detenían para colgar sus chaquetas. Los imite. Entregue mi comprobante al profesor, el Sr. Mason. Se quedo algo idiota al leer mi nombre pero no me dijo nada. Me envió directo a mi pupitre lo cual agradecí. Me senté en el último pupitre donde nadie podría mirarme ya que no se podían girar. Comencé a leer la lista de los libros que teníamos que leer: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído todos, lo cual era cómodo...y aburrido. Me pregunte si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con mis antiguos trabajos.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal el timbre, un chico flacucho, moreno y con un pircing en la ceja, se ladeo desde su pupitre y me hablo.

-Tú eres Inuyasha Taisho ¿verdad?

-Solo Inuyasha...-todos se volvieron a mirarme.

-¿donde tienes la primera clase?- pregunto.

- Eh... Historia, con Susuki, en el edificio seis.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino- demasiado amable, sin duda-. Me llamo Bankotsu Shichinitai- añadió.

Sonreí con algo de desanimo, pero pareció que él no se dio cuenta.

-gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con mas fuerza.

-Bueno, es muy distinto de Kioto ¿eh?- pregunto.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo¿verdad?

-tres o cuatro veces al año.

-vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-hace mucho sol- le explique.

-no se te ve muy bronceado, bueno solo un poco.

-es la sangre albina de mi padre.

Me miro con aprensión.

-¿y ese color de pelo?¿te lo has teñido?...-volvió a preguntar interesado, lo mire con algo de fastidio.

-no...este color es muy común en la familia de mi padre...-explique sin muchas ganas de hablar, él asintió y por el momento pareció que no me iba a preguntar nada más...

Suspire. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran muy bien. Bankotsu me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi clase.

-en fin, suerte- dijo cuando roce el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna clase.

Le dedique una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entre.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma similar. Después de dos clases comenzaba a reconocer a alguna gente. Alguno con suficiente valor se acercaba a mi y me preguntaba si me gustaba Fukuoka. Procure actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho.

Una chica se sentó conmigo en clase de trigonometría como en español y me acompaño en la cafetería para almorzar. No me acordaba de su nombre por lo que me limite a sonreír mientras me hablaba del instituto.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias amigas suyas que me presento, de las cuales olvide el nombre. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. Todas me miraban extraño, algunas de ellas cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras me miraban...no les preste mucha atención, en eso llegaron más personas pero estos eran cinco chico, entre ellos estaba Bankotsu, que al verme me saludo con la mano, después de comer salimos un poco al aparcamiento.

Y allí estaba yo, de pie en el aparcamiento, intentando entablar una conversación con doce desconocidos llenos de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se pararon en un rincón del aparcamiento, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban, no me miraban de forma estúpida como los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi intención.

No se parecían lo mas mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los dos chicos, uno era serio, tan serio que parecía que carecía de expresión facial, tenia el pelo plateado al igual que yo, era alto y fuerte, llevaba puestos unos pantalones baqueros y una camisa blanca, encima de esta estaba un anorak muy grueso. Otro, mas bajo, era igualmente de delgado y tenia el cabello color chocolate, algo largo, recogido en una pequeña coletilla y tenia las facciones de un duendecillo, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa gris y una cazadora negra, lo miraba todo con alegría y diversión, sentado en una Harley.

Las chicas eran tres polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenia una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en las portadas de las revistas. Su pelo castaño caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca con tres botones desabrochados y una chaqueta clásica negra. La chica baja, su pelo también castaño largo hasta el final de su espalda recogido con un lindo lazo, esta llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color rosa que delineaba sus curvas y encima una torera negra, miraba todo con adoración, aunque se la veía muy tensa. La ultima era la más hermosa, era la más juvenil, el cabello azabache con destellos azulados, que acababan en rizos, hasta la mitad de su espalda y unas facciones finas...estaba sentada detrás del chico de cabello castaño, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazos, que estos a la vez estaban sobre la espalda del muchacho y miraba para la otra parte, es decir para la parte donde yo no estaba, llevaba puesto unas mayas muy ajustadas negras, una camisa de tirantes negra y roja y una chupa como la del muchacho, del cual esta apoyada...todos eran muy diferentes. Aun así todos se parecían muchísimos. Eran blancos como la cal. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la parecida gama de colores de cabello, y orejas malvas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el cual no conseguía apartar mi mirada. Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumanas y devastadora.

Los cinco se reían, sus risas eran como campanas, el chico bajito y de cabello castaño, sonreía, mientras le hacia casquillas a la más pequeña de ellos, la había echo girar, ella intentaba escapar, pero no podía y se reía a más no poder, una sonrisa se me plasmo en mi cara, mientras miraba a ese hermoso ángel reír, aunque llevaba unas gafas de sol, se podía apreciar su belleza.

De repente la que tenia el cuerpo escultural llamo la atención de todos los demás que estaban apoyados sobre un Volvo plateado y empezó a decir muchas cosas rápidamente, mientras los otros se partían de risa, el de pelo plateado, estaba furioso...a lo mejor estaba hablando de él, se levanto bruscamente, parando las risas y se fue...

-venga cariño...solo fue una broma...-le grito la mujer, el solo la miro de reojo y me pareció ver que sonreía y la llamaba, ella sonrió sensualmente y corrió detrás de él, saltando alegremente, mientras el de facciones de duende y la chica del lazo se reían, el hermoso ángel ponía cara de asco...

-¿quienes son esos?- pregunte a un chico que se apoyo a mi lado. El alzo la mirada y miro, la más hermosa y delgada, lo miro. Urano un segundo se fijo en mi vecino, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente, aun mas deprisa que yo que estaba ruborizado de vergüenza.

-Son Kagome, Miroku y Rin Higurashi la la que se acaba de ir con el muchacho de pelo plateado, ese y la chica que parece tensa se llaman Sesshomaro y Sango Hygure todos viven con el doctor Higurashi y su esposa- me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Mire do soslayo a la chica hermosa, que ahora estaba de nuevo apoyada en su hermano. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir a penas sus labios prefectos.

_¡que nombres tan raros,_ pensé. De repente me acorde que mi vecino se llamaba Sheizo un nombre completamente normal.

-Son...guapos.

-¡ya te digo!- Sheizo asintió con una risita tonta- pero esta juntos. Me refiero a Sesshomaru y Rin, y a Miroku y Sango, y viven juntos.

-¿Quiénes son los Higurashi?- pregunte-. No parecen parientes...

-claro que no. El doctor Higurashi es muy joven al igual que su esposa. Todos son adoptados. Los Hygure son hermanos mellizos y los Higurashi son su familia de acogida.

-parecen un poco mayores para estar en una familia de acogida.

-ahora si, Sesshomaro y Sango tienen diecinueve años, pero han vivido con la señora Higurashi dese los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

-¿siempre han vivido en Fukuoka?

-No- con una voz que daba a entender que era obvio-. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde Alaska.

Experimente un sentimiento de compasión, porque a pesar de su belleza, era extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Uno de los Higurashi, la mas joven levanto la mirada mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo la desvié enseguida.

-¿Quién es la chica del pelo azabache?- pregunte.

La mire de refilón. Ella seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, como el resto de los estudiantes.

-Se llama Kagome. Es guapísima, por supuesto, pero no pasa el tiempo con nadie. No sale con nadie. Quizas ninguno de los chicos le parezca lo bastante guapo- dijo con una muestra clara de despecho.

Uno de mis amigos llamado Kyo me acompaño a la clase de biología ya que la teníamos juntas. Al llegar todas las mesas estaba ocupadas por una pareja de alumnos. Solo había un asiento libre al lado de Kagome Higurashi. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba cerca se puso rígida. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo mas extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmado aparte la vista y me sonroje. Me había dado cuenta de que tenia ojos negros como el carbón. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras me sentaba junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aun me tenia aturdido.

La vi cambiar de postura. Se inclino en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Deje caer mi pelo atado en una coleta baja sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla plateada entre nosotros e intente prestar atención al profesor. durante la clase no me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo a la chica que estaba a mi lado. Esta no relajo aquella postura envarada, sentada al borde de la silla, lo mas lejos de mi- durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descasaba sobre el muslo.

Pensé que su actitud no tenia nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarla de nuevo y lo lamente. Me estaba mirando con sus ojos negros llenos de repugnancia.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Kagome Higurashi abandono su asiento y salio antes de que ninguno se pusiera de pie.

-eres Inuyasha Taisho ¿no?- me pregunto un chico. De ojos castaños y pelo corto marrón.

-Inuyasha

-me llamo Houjo.

-Hola, Houjo.

-¿necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu próxima clase?

-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que puedo encontrarlo.

-es también mi siguiente clase.

Fuimos juntos a la siguiente clase y comenzó a hablarme. Vivió en California, por eso entendia como me sentía a causa de la ausencia del sol. Resulto ser la persona mas agradable que había conocido.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me pregunto:

-oye ¿le pinchaste con algo a Kagome Higurashi, o que? Jamas la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Dios lo había notado, en ese instante decidí hacerme el tonto.

-¿te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado?

-Si, tenia cara de dolor o algo parecido.

-no lo se- respondí-. No he hablado con ella.

- es una chica rara aunque esta muy buena...-sonrió pervertidamente, en ese momento me vinieron ganas de golpearlo, por haber dicho eso, pero me contuve y le sonreí falsamente.

En gimnasia, me hicieron participar mucho en el partido de voleibol, todas las chicas me miraban, bueno en el otro colegio era muy bueno en los deportes y eso no fue nada para mi...si pensareis...¡que creído!...pero es la verdad, si llegue a ganar una competición de deportes en Kioto.

Al final sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y me dirigí a la oficina a entregar mi comprobante. Estuve a punto de volver a salir cuando entre, ya que Kagome Higurashi se encontraba delante del escritorio, lo reconocí por su pelo azabache y sus mayas negras. Parecía que no me había oído y espere a que terminara.

Estaba discutiendo con la secretaria para que la cambiara de la clase de biología a cualquier otra hora. No podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa, si no le había hecho nada. Debía se por otra cosa. Era imposible que aquella desconocida sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mi.

Al final se canso de intentarlo y se giro mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Por unos segundo sentí pánico. No duro mucho, pero esa mirada me heló la sangre. Se dirigió a la recepcionista, con una sonrisa fingida

-bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.-dijo con la voz más melodiosa que yo había escuchado nunca. Giro sin mirarme y se marcho. Me acerque a la secretaria y le di mi comprobante.

-¿como te ha ido el primer día, cielo?- me pregunto de forma maternal.

-bien- mentí con voz débil.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

¡HOLA!...AQUI OS DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO GRACIAS POR LEERLO...YA SE QUE SE PARECE A CREPÚSCULO UN AMOR PELIGROSO, PERO ES QUE ALGUNAS COSAS LAS SAQUE DE ALLÍ...ADEMÁS SE TIENE QUE PARECER POR QUE ES LA MISMA HISTORIA...¿O ME VAIS A DECIR QUE NO?...

capitulo 2: Libro abierto

El día siguiente fue mejor...y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió. Houjo se acerco para sentarse a mi lado en la clase de lengua y me acompaño hasta la clase siguiente mientras Bankotsu lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí extraño, los dos querían ser mis amigos. Nadie me miraba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un grupo que incluía a Houjo, Bankotsu y Kyo, además de dos chicos más Kouga y Ayame, que me miraba como si una estrella de Hollywood se tratara. Empece a sentirme como si fuera alguien importante por las constantes miradas de las chicas y de Ayame.

Fue peor porque estaba agotado. El viento no me había dejado dormir. No pare de hablar con Bankotsu...

-señor Taisho pase para solucionar este problema...-me dijo el señor Warner...me calle de inmediato y con la cara roja por la vergüenza

-no se la solución señor...-susurre en un hilo de voz mientras Ban se reía.

-bueno...es que como lo veía tan distraído con el señor Shichintai...pensé que se lo tenia más que estudiado...-ironizó mientras la clase se reía de mi, rápidamente me volví a sentar muy sonrojado. Así transcurrió todo el día. Kagome Higurashi no apareció por la escuela, no por la mañana, ni por la tarde.

Que llegara el almuerzo me aterrorizaba. Por un lado quería que la hermosa Higurashi me diera una explicación., pero en comparación conmigo el león cobarde de "_El mago de Oz"_ era Terminator. Sin embargo cuando entre en la cafetería no estaba. La busque por todos lados pero no la encontré.

Kouga nos invito a su mesa y Ayame estaba eufórica. Mientras todos hablaban yo me mantenía al margen y esperaba que me ignoraran.

Después del almuerzo, de camino a la clase de Biología, Kouga me siguió durante el camino, iba conmigo, al igual que Houjo . Al entrar en la clase contuve el aliento, pero Kagome Higurashi no estaba. Me dirigí a mi asiento. Kouga me siguió y me estuvo hablando del próximo viaje a la playa y se quedo conmigo hasta que sonó el timbre.

Al tener la mesa para mi solo era un gran alivio, me lo repetí para quitarme de la mente que yo era el motivo por el que Kagome Higurashi no estuviera. Resultaba egoísta y ridículo creer que yo era capaz de afectar a alguien. Era imposible. Y aunque fuera posible no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando acabaron las clases me fui corriendo al aparcamiento. Me subí al coche y mire en mi mochila para ver si tenia todo.

La noche pasado descubrí que Izayoi estaba algo enferma, por lo que le dije que me dejara encargarme de la comida. Ella acepto encantada y alegre, yo hice una lista para ir a comprar.

Mientras esperaba para salir vi a los Higurashi y los mellizos Hygure subir al Volvo. Ahora me di cuenta de que iban vestidos de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Salí del campus y me dirigí a comprar.

Al llegar a casa guarde la comida. Luego envolví en papel de albumino unas patatas y las puse en el horno, deje en adobo un filete y lo coloque en el refrigerador.

Subí a mi cuarto y deje la mochila, me cambie de ropa y antes de hacer los deberes mire por primera ves el email. Tenia tres mensajes, mi padre había escrito.

Inuyasha:

Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame como te ha ido el vuelo. ¿llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para irme a Florida, pero no encuero mi camisa azul. ¿sabes donde la puse? Sae te mana saludos.

Papa.

Suspire y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después el primero. Decía:

Porque no me has contestado? A que esperas?

Papa.

El ultimo era de es mañana.

Inuyasha:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Izayoi.

Papa

Mire el reloj y vi que aun faltaba una hora, pero mi padre solía adelantarse.

Papa:

Tranquilo. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Inuyasha.

Envié el email y empece a escribir otra vez.

Papa:

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte hasta que tuviera algo que contarte. El instituto no es malo, solo un poco repetitivo. He conocido unos cuantos compañeros que se sientan conmigo en el almuerzo.

Tu camisa esta en la tintorería. Se suponía que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Izayoi me ha comprado un Porch. ¿te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy solido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relajate. 

Te quiero.

Inuyasha.

Cuando decidí leer, fui interrumpida por Izayoi

-¿Inuyasha Cariño?- grito mi madre al oírme en las escaleras.

-hola mama, bienvenida a casa.

-gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se sacaba las botas mientras yo terminaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a come?- pregunto con la voz enronquecida por el resfriado.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos no siempre resultaban comestibles.

-filetes con patatas- conteste para tranquilizarlo.

Se marcho a acostarse en el sofá mientras yo acababa de preparar la cena. La llame cuando estuvo listo y olfateo en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

-huele bien, Inuyasha.

-gracias.

Comimos hablando de todo un poco...

-y bien ¿Qué tal el instituto? ¿has hecho algún amigo?- me pregunto mientras se echaba mas.

-tengo unos cuantos, clases con un chico llamado Bankotsu y me siento con sus amigos. Y hay una chica, Ayame, que es muy amable.

-debe ser Ayame Hachi. Una buena chica y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de la tienda de artículos de deporte.

-¿conoces a la familia Higurashi?- pregunte vacilante.

-¿la familia del doctor Higurashi? Claro. El doctor Higurashi es un gran hombre.

- los hijos...son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Izayoi me sorprendió.

-¡como es la gente de este pueblo!- murmuro-. El doctor Higurashi es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital y ganaría diez veces mas que aquí- continuo con voz alta-. Tenemos suerte de que viniera acá, de que su mujer quisiera quedarse en este pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergue alguna duda cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría algún problema, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado problemas. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que ha vivido aquí durante generaciones. Se mantienen unidos como debe ser una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana...la gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recién llegados. Además el doctor es muy guapo.

Era el discurso mas enojon que había oído de Izayoi. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

-me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos- añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-tendrás que ver al doctor- dijo Izayoi muy seria-. Por fortuna esta casado.-continuo con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos de cenar fregué los platos y subí a hacer los deberes de matemática. Esa noche fue silenciosa y agotada me dormí.

El resto de la semana paso sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina de las clases. Me adapte mejor a ese instituto.

Kagome Higurashi no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta hasta que los Higurashi entraban sin ella. Y entonces podia concentrarme en la conversión que trataba sobre el viaje a La Push Ocean Park, que organizaba Kouga.

Cuando llego el viernes ya estaba tranquilo, parecía que Kagome había abandonado el instituto. Intente no pensar en ello pero no conseguía reprimir la preocupación de que yo fuera la causa por la cual se fue.

Mi primer fin de semana en Fukuoka paso normal. Izayoi se la paso en el trabajo y yo aproveche para limpiar la casa y hacer los deberes. También escribí varios correo a mi padre fingiendo felicidad. Incluso planee hacer un viaje a Kumamoto para comprar algunas cosas.

El lunes muchos me saludaron y me dedique ha contestar. En clase de literatura como de costumbre Kouga se sento a mi lado.

Al salir de las clases habían remolinos blancos, los alumnos gritaban de jubilo.

-¡vaya!- exclamo Kouga-. Nieva.

-¡uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Kouga se sorprendió.

-¿no te gusta la nieve Inuyasha?...-me pregunto amablemente.

-No. Significa que hace mucho frío incluso para que llueva.

Kouga se rió. En eso una bola de nieve le golpeo la nuca. Pensé que fue Bankotsu, pero el estaba en la dirección contraria. Kouga pensó lo mismo.

-te veo en el almuerzo¿vale?- continue hablando-. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se lanza bolas de nieve.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí con Houjo a la cafetería y como de costumbre mire la mesa de los Higurashi. Habían cinco persona.

Ayame, al verme me tomo por el brazo.

-¡eh!¿Inuyasha?¿Qué quieres?

Baje mi mirada todo turbado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?- pregunto Kouga a Ayame.

-nada- conteste-. Hoy solo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

-¿es que no tienes hambre?- pregunto Ayame.

-la verdad que estoy un poco mareado- dije mirando al suelo.

Cuando todos cogieron la comida fuimos a la mesa y Kouga me pregunto varias veces si estaba bien. Tenia la cabeza gacha y mire a los Higurashi.

Se reían. Kagome, Miroku y Rin tenían el cabello mojado por la nieve. Sango y Sesshomaro se apartaron cuando Miroku se sacudió el agua.

Mire a Kagome, parecía diferente, ya no estaba tan pálida.

-Inuyasha ¿a quien miras?- pregunto Ayame, siguiendo mi mirada.

En ese momento los ojos de Kagome se encontraron con los míos. Ladee la cabeza, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron no parecían tan hostiles como antes.

-Kagome Higurashi te esta mirando- me dijo Ayame al oído y se rió.

-no parece enojada ¿verdad?- pregunte.

-no- dijo confusa ante la pregunta. -¿debería estarlo?

-no soy de su agrado.

-a los Higurashi no les gusta nadie. Te sigue mirando.

-no mirare- le susurre.

Decidi ir a la clase de Biología ya que no parecía enfadada. Sentía miedo a volver a sentarme con ella.

En la clase el profesor Banner repartía unos microscopios y unas diapositivas. Comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno hasta que senti moverse la silla de mi lado.

-hola- dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Me sorprendí de que me hablara. Se seguía sentando lejos pero con la silla vuelta hacia mi. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, parecía que acabara de rodad un anuncio de champú. El deslumbrante rosto era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero sus ojos aun mostraban recelo.

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi- continuo- No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme antes. Tu debes ser Inuyasha Taisho.

Estaba confundido por esa actitud que tenia la chica. El profesor explico que había que identificar parte de la mitosis de unas células de raíz de cebolla.

-empezad- ordeno.

-¿tu primero, compañero?- pregunto Kagome.

Lo mire y ella tenia una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

-puedo empezar yo si quieres.

-no- dije, sonrojado-, yo lo hago.

Esta practica ya lo había hecho así que mire la primera diapositiva.

-profase- afirme.

-¿te importa si lo miro?- me pregunto cuando me detuvo para que no sacase la diapositiva.

Sus dedos eran fríos, pero no retire la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me toco note una corriente eléctrica.

-lo siento- musito y retiro la mano cogiendo el microscopio. La mire atontado mientras la miraba por el microscopio.

-profase- afirmo y lo escribió en la hoja. Cambio la diapositiva y la miro por encima. –anafase- murmuro y lo escribió.

-¿puedo?

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona y me paso el microscopio, pero me lleve un chasco. Había acertado.

-¿me pasas la diapositiva numero tres?- extendí la mano sin mirarla.

Me la entrego con cuidado para no rozarme la piel le di una mirada fugaz cuando dije:

-interfase.

Le pase el microscopio antes de que me lo pidiera. Acabamos antes de los demás. No pude evitar mirar a Kagome y vi que ella me miraba con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente vi cual era la diferencia que tenia.

-¿acabas de ponerte lentillas?- lo dije sin pensar.

Mi pregunta la dejo perpleja.

-no.

-vaya- musite-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

Estaba seguro de que sus ojos cambiaron de color, aun recordaba el color negro con el que me miro los primeros días. En cambio ahora su color era así como dorado.

Observe como volvía a apretar los puños. El profesor Banner se acerco y miro nuestras respuestas.

-en fin, Kagome ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Inuyasha mirase por el microscopio?

-en realidad el identifico tres de las cinco diapositivas.

-¿has hecho antes esta practica de laboratorio?- pregunto confundido.

- con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

-¿con la blástula de un pescado blanco?

-SI.

-¿estabas en un curso avanzado en Kioto?

-Si.

-Bueno- hizo una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que seáis compañeros.

El profesor Banner se fue.

-es una lastima que la nieve se fundiera¿no?- pregunto Kagome.

Parecía que se esforzaba en hablar conmigo.

-la verdad, no.- le dije sinceramente.

-a ti no te gusta el frío.- afirmo.

-tampoco la humedad- le respondí.

-para ti debe ser difícil vivir en Fukuoka- concluyo.

-ni te lo imaginas.

-en tal caso...¿porque viniste?

Me sorprendí, ya que nadie me lo había preguntado.

-es...complicado.

-creo que podre seguirte- me insisto.

-mi padre se ha casado.

-no parece complicado- discrepo, pero de repente se mostró simpática.- ¿cuando ha sucedido?

-en septiembre- mi voz transmitía tristeza.

-pero ella no te gusta- conjeturo Kagome.

-no, Sae es una buena mujer. Demasiado joven quizás, pero amable.

-¿porque no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, ni que mi vida fuera importante.

-Sae viaja mucho. Es modelo profesional.

-¿debería sonarme su nombre?- pregunto dándome una sonrisa sensual.

-probablemente, no. Solo a modelado en empresas pequeñas. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

- y tu padre te mando aquí para poder ir con ella- volvió a afirmar.

-no, eso fue cosa mía.

-no lo entiendo- confeso, y parecía frustrada.

- al principio mi padre se quedaba conmigo pero se ponía triste así que decidí venir a vivir con Izayoi.- dije con voz apagada.

-pero ahora tu eres desgraciado- señalo.

-¿y?- replique desafiante.

- no...parece justo.

Me reí.

-¿es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

-creo haberlo oído antes- admitió secamente.

-bueno, eso es todo- insistí.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-das el pego- dijo-pero apostaría a que sufres mas de lo que aparentas. ¿Me equivoco?

Trate de ignorarla.

-creo que no- murmuro.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- pregunte irritado.

- muy buena pregunta- musito.

Suspire.

-¿te molesto?- me pregunto preocupada, la mire por un momento, su angelical rostro estaba algo preocupado.

- no exactamente. Estoy mas molesto contigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi padre dice que soy un libro abierto.

-nada de eso. Me cuesta leerte la mente.

- sera que eres una buena lectora de mente.

-por lo general, si.

En eso sonó el timbre, Kagome salio corriendo y me quede mirándola. Algunos alumnos se la quedaron viendo como si fuera una estrella de cine, eso me cabreo. Kouga vino a mi lado.

-¡que rollo!- gimió-. Todas las diapositivas eran iguales. ¡que suerte tener a Higurashi como compañera!.

- lo tuve fácil, ya había hecho las practicas.

-hoy Higurashi estuvo amable- comento.

-si.

Después de la clase de gimnasia me dirigí al aparcamiento y entre en mi coche. Pude ver como Kagome me miraba cuando salia del campus.

CONTINUARA...

¡HOLA!...ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC...SIENTO NO SER MÁS ORIGIGINAL AQUÍ...I'M SO SORRY!...BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 3: El prodigio.

Al despertar, sentí que algo había cambiado. Era la luz. Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana. Había una capa de nieve sobre la calle y vi como la lluvia de ayer se había congelado.

Izayoi se había marchado temprano a trabajar. Baje y desayune. La verdad que vivir con Izayoi era como vivir con mucha gente, siempre hablaba y era muy legre y algo patosa, en eso me parecía a ella, en lo demás me parecía a mi padre.

La verdad que ir al instituto me emocionaba y me asustaba a la vez, debía admitir que me sentía así para ver a Kagome higurashi, lo cual era una tontería, después de balbucear como un idiota y ponerme en ridículo delante de ella, debía evitarla.

Cuando salí y fui hacia mi coche, lo hice intentando todo lo posible para no caerme, pero estuve apunto. Parecía que mi coche no resbalaba hiendo por la cartera y cuando hube llegado al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo. Izayoi se había levantado temprano para ponerme las cadenas en las ruedas. Eso me sorprendió, pero me agrado que alguien a parte del paranoico de mi padre se preocupaba de mi.

Aun me preocupada de eso, cuando oí un chirrido y alce la vista. Vi demasiadas cosas a cámara rápida.

Kagome Higurashi estaba a 4 coches la mire asustado. Una furgoneta que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas iba a chocar contra la parte trasera de su coche y ella estaba en medio de los vehículos. No tenia mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Corrí hacia ella, pero me di cuenta que ella ya estaba bastante lejos, de su coche, así que la furgoneta me iba a aplastar a mi, ella se giro de repente y me miro horrorizada. No pude reaccionar rápido.

De repente algo me golpeo con fuerza, pero no fue la furgoneta y entonces sentí el ruido de la furgoneta contra el coche de Kagome. Me golpee la cabeza con el asfalto y sentí algo frío que me sujetaba contra el suelo. En eso la furgoneta raspo la parte trasera del coche de la chica y se dirigía a mi de nuevo.

Note que había alguien a mi lado que dijo una maldición, pero no reconocí la voz. Dos manos blancas me protegieron de la furgoneta y se detuvieron a 30 centímetros de mi cabeza. En eso vi que las manos cabían en las abolladuras de la furgoneta. Entonces una cogió la carrocería de la furgoneta y algo me arrastraba. Luego la furgoneta cayo haciendo mucho ruido.

La gente comenzaba a gritar, pero en medio de todos oí la voz de Kagome Higurashi que me decía al oído.

-¿Inuyasha, como estas?

-estoy bien.

Mi voz sonaba extraña y al intentar incorporarme vi que Kagome se apretaba contra mi costado.

-ve con cuidado- dijo mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su abrazo-. Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza.

En eso sentí el dolor.

-¡ay!- sentía el dolor en mi odio izquierdo.

-tal y como pensaba...

Parecía que ella intentaba controlar la risa.

-¿Cómo demo...?- intente pararme para aclararme-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-estaba a tu lado, Inuyasha -su voz sonó seria-

Al final me soltó y se alejo. Vi que ella estaba preocupada y no me di cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. Los demás nos vieron en seguida.

-no te muevas- ordeno alguien.

-¡sacad a Ayame de la furgoneta!- dijo otro.

Cuando intente ponerme de pie la mano de Kagome me paro.

-quedate ahí por ahora.

-pero hace frío- me queje, y ella río. –estabas allí lejos- recordé, y ella dejo de reír. –estabas alejada de tu coche.

-no, no es cierto.

-te vi.

No prestaba atención a nada, estaba inmersa en la conversación. Yo tenia la razón y ella debía reconocerlo.

-Inuyasha. Estaba a tu lado y te aparte.

-no- le contradije.

Sus ojos dorados centellaron.

-por favor Inuyasha.

-¿porque?- insistí.

-confía en mi- me rogó.

En ese momento oi sirenas.

-¿prometes explicármelo después?

-muy bien- dijo brusca.

-muy bien- repetí enfadado.

En eso llegaron las ambulancias y nos llevaron al hospital me llevaron a urgencias y una enfermera me tomo la tensión y la temperatura. En eso trajeron otra camilla con Ayame Su aspecto era pero al mio.

-¡Inuyasha, lo siento mucho!

-estoy bien, pero ¿y tu?

Ayame no me presto atención.

-¡pense que te mataría! Iba rápido y entre mal...

-tranquila no me alcanzaste.

-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste-

-pues...Kagome me empujo salvándome.

Ella parecía confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Kagome higurashi. Estaba a mi lado.

-¿Higurashi? No la vi...¡todo ocurrió muy rápido ¿Esta bien?

-supongo. Esta por aquí cerca.

Me hicieron una placa y no tenia nada roto, así que insistí en irme, pero no me dejaron porque el doctor debía verme antes. Al final cerre los ojos para intentar ignorar a Ayame que no dejaba de disculparse.

-¿estará durmiendo?- pregunto una voz musical y abrió los ojos.

Kagome estaba a mi lado sonriendo con suficiencia. La fulmine con la mirada.

-oye Kagome, lo siento mucho- empezó Ayame.

Kagome levanto la mano haciéndola callar.

-no hay culpa sin sangre- le sonrió felizmente y se sento en su camilla mirándome.

-¿bueno, cual es el diagnostico?

-no me pasaba nada, pero no me dejan ir- me queje. -¿Por qué no te han dado una camilla a ti también?

-tengo enchufe- dijo- pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

En eso entro un medico joven, moreno y guapo, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso. Según la descripción detallada de Izayoi debía ser el padre de Kagome.

-bueno señor Taisho- dijo el doctor- ¿como se encuentra?

-estoy bien- respondí.

El doctor miro las radiografías que me habían hecho.

-las radiografías son buenas- dijo- ¿le duele la cabeza? Kagome me dijo que se dio un golpe.

-estoy bien- dije mientras mire fulminante a Kagome.

El medico me miro la cabeza.

-¿duele?- pregunto.

-no mucho.

-bien, se puede ir a casa. Su madre la espera, pero debe volver si siente mareos o molestias en la vista.

Cuando el doctor fue con Ayame me acerque a Kagome.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- murmure.

-tu madre te espera- dijo entre dientes.

-quiero hablar contigo si no te importa.

Me miro con ira y comenzó a irse, la segui corriendo hasta un pasillo estrecho.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta.

-me debes una explicación- le recorde.

-te salve la vida. No te debo nada.

-me lo prometiste.

-Inuyasha, te golpeaste, no sabes lo que dices.

Lo dijo cortante. Me enfade y la mire desafiante.

-no me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Inuyasha?

-la verdad- dije- quiero saber porque miento tanto por ti.

-¿Qué crees que paso?

- yo no te vi, Ayame tampoco y dejaste las marcas de tus manos en un coche.

-¿crees que aparte a pulso la furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura. Yo enojado asentí

-nadie te va a creer y lo sabes.

-no se lo diré a nadie.

-entonces que importa?

-me importa a mi- insistí.

-¿no puedes agradecerlo y punto?

-gracias.

-no lo dejaras correr¿no?

-no.

-en tal caso...disfruta de la decepción.

Nos miramos hasta que rompí el silencio.

-¿porque me salvaste?

-no lo se- susurra.

Me dio la espalda y se fue. Fui a la sala de espera y Izayoi vino hacia mi preocupada, la pare con las manos.

-estoy bien.

-¿que dijo el medico?

-el doctor Higurashi dice que estoy bien- susurre- vamos.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y al llegar a casa.

-eh...esto...tienes que llamar a Inutaisho.

-¿se lo has dicho a papa?

-lo siento.

Mi padre estaba histérico y tras decir miles de veces que estaba bien, colgué. Me fui a la cama cansado y soñé por primera vez con Kagome.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 4: Las invitaciones

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso, y al menos al principio embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia fui el centro de atención de todos el resto de la semana. Ayame se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionada con compensarme. Intente convencerle de que lo olvidara, de que no había pasado nada.

Nadie pareció preocuparse por Kagome, aunque explique una y otra vez que la heroína había sido ella. Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu y todos los demás decían que no la habían visto hasta que la furgoneta se aparto.

Kagome jamas se vio rodeada de espectadores curiosos. La gente la evitaban como de costumbre.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mi como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consiente de mi presencia. Solo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Ayame. Esa era a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenia mucho interés en hablar con ella y lo intente al día siguiente del accidente. En el hospital los dos estábamos muy enfadados, pero al final ella me había salvado y eso es lo que importaba, cuando me calme esa ira se convirtió en gratitud.

Ya estaba sentada cuando entre en Biología. Me senté esperando que se girara hacia mi. No dio señales de percatarse de mi presencia.

-hola Kagome- dije en tono agradable.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia mi, asintió una vez y miro en la dirección opuesta.

Y ese fue el único contacto que tuve con ella, a pesar de que se sentaba a treinta centímetros de distancia. A veces no podía evitar mirarla desde lejos. Me sentía miserable y los sueños continuaron.

Por fortuna la nieve se había fundido, kouga se alegro así podrían hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante no dejo de llover y pasaron las semanas.

Ayame me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento... el primer martes de marzo me pidió si podia ir con ella al baile de primavera, que se hacia en dos semanas.

-no Ayame, no voy a ir- le asegure

-¿seguro que no ? -insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba.

-si...ese día me iré a Kumamoto...además por que no se lo pides a Kouga...seguro que él si que le encantaría ir contigo...-dije para animarla.

Bailar no era mi fuerte.

-¿en serio?...-pregunto poco convencida, yo asentí-Va a ser divertido.

-diviértete con Kouga- la anime.

Me sorprendió que a la mañana siguiente no mostrara su eufemismo ego en las clases de trigonometría y español. Solo caminaba a mi lado para ir a las clases y me dio miedo preguntarle. Si Kouga la había rechazado, yo era la ultima persona a la que querría contárselo.

Me lo confirmo la actitud de Kouga cuando íbamos a la clase.

-bueno- dijo Kouga, mirando al suelo-, Ayame me a pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

-eso es estupendo- conferí-. Te vas a divertir mucho con ella.

-Eh, bueno...- se quedo sin saber que decir- le dije que tenia que pensármelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-me preguntaba si...bueno...,si tal vez otra me lo pedía...-dijo mirando a Kagome.

Me quede sorprendido y mire con el rabillo del ojo y vi que Kagome inclinaba la cabeza hacia mi con gesto de reflexión, pero eso era una tapadera, por que vi su hermosa sonrisa, eso me puso como una moto de cabreo.

-kouga creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Ayame

-¿tu crees?¿ella no me lo va a pedir no?

-no- le asegure.

-¿y tu no vas a ir?...

-No tengo intención de ir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- ese sábado voy a Kumamoto- le dije, ya que necesitaba cosas.

-¿no puedes ir otro fin de semana?

-lo siento, pero no- respondí-. No deberías hacer esperar a Ayame

-si, tienes razón- mascullo.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrí Kagome me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros se notaban. Le devolví la mirada, a ver si ella apartaba la suya, pero en vez de eso siguió estudiando mis ojos.

-¿señorita Higurashi?- el profesor esperaba la respuesta de una pregunta que no había oído.

-el ciclo de Krebs- respondió, sonriendo.

Clave los ojos en mi libro cuando Kagome dejo de mirarme. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaban en mi interior, solo porque había tendido a mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas no podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mi. Era patético; mas que patético, era enfermizo.

Intente ignorarla durante el resto de la hora, pero me era casi imposible. Al sonar el timbre espere a que se fuera tan rápido como siempre.

-¿Inuyasha?

Su voz no me debía resultar tan familiar.

Sin querer me volví. No quería sentir lo que sabia que sentiría al mirarla. Cuando la mire no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?- le pregunte.

Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sensual sonrisa.

-no, en realidad no- ensancho su sonrisa..

-entonces ¿que quieres, Kagome?- le pregunte sin mirarla, eso me producía unas sensaciones que no quería volver a sentir.

-lo siento- parecía sincera- estoy siendo muy grosera, lo se, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos y la vi serio.

-no se que quieres decir- le dije.

-es mejor que no seamos amigos- me explico-, confía en mi.

Había oído eso antes.

-es una lastima que no lo descubrieras antes- murmure- te podrías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

-¿pesar?- la palabra y el tono de mi voz le sorprendieron- ¿pesar porque?

-por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónita. Me miro fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

-se que es así- replique bruscamente.

-no sabes nada.

Se había enfadado. Antes de que pasase algo mas me levante y sin querer mis libros se cayeron. Supiere y me agache a recogerlos. Pero ella ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entrego con rostro severo.

-gracias- dije con frialdad.

-¡no hay de que!- replico.

Me aparte de ella y me fui a educación física. Ese día no me podía mover como los otros días porque Kagome ocupaba mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero ella seguía introduciéndose en mi mente.

Al sonar la campana me fui rápido al aparcamiento. Al girar la esquina me asuste al ver una figura baja y oscura reclinada contra un coche. Pero vi que solo era Kanna, una chica que iba con migo a clase de español, era amiga de Ayame. Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-hola Kanna- la salude.

-hola Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hay?...-Pregunte mientras habría la puerta del coche.

-me preguntaba...si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

-te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a a estar en Kumamoto.

-oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

-claro- acepte.

Kanna se fue y vi a Kagome pasando delante de mi coche. entre rápido en el y Sali de mi aparcamiento. para entonces Kagome estaba en su coche y salio cortándome el paso. Considere la posibilidad de embestir al Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. En eso oi unos golpes en la ventana. Era Koharu. Abrí el crista.

-lo siento, Koharu- seguía sorprendido- el coche de los Higurashi me tene atrapado.

-Oh. Lo se solo quería preguntarte algo.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿me vas a invitar al baile de primavera?

-no voy a estar en el pueblo, Koharu.

- ya, eso me dijo Ayame.

-entonces ¿Por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

-tenia la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

-lo siento Koharu, pero me voy de verdad.

-esta bien. Aun nos queda el baile de fin de curso

Cuando volvió a su coche vi que los Higurashi subían al suyo. También como Kagome me miraba por el retrovisor. Estaba claro que se reía. Decidí dar un golpecito al coche pero cuando me atreví a hacerlo Kagome ya se había ido.

Al llegar a casa decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar y mientras cortaba la cosas no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Kagome. ¿porque era mejor no ser amigos? Me dio un retortijón en el estomago cuando comprendí a que se debía. Seguro que había visto cuanto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos se amigos, porque ella no estaba interesada en mi.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba. Yo no era interesante, ella si. Interesante y...brillante, misteriosa, perfecta...y hermosa, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una mano. Entonces decidí dejarla sola.

Cuando Izayoi volvió se mostró muy alegre con la comida y antes de acabar le pregunte:

-¿mama?

-¿si?

-esto...quería que supieras que voy a ir a Kumamoto el sábado que viene...si te parece bien.

-¿Por qué?

-bueno quería conseguir algo de libros y de ropa.

-¿vas a ir tu solo?- pregunto.

-si.

-Kumamoto es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder.

-Mama Kioto es cinco veces mas grade, a demás se leer un mapa.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes. Voy a ir a dar algunas vueltas por las tiendas de deporte, de ropa masculina, etc...no te gustara.

-oh. Vale.

-gracias- le sonreí.

-¿estarás de vuelta para el baile?

-no, yo no bailo, mama.

-ah. Vale- había caído en cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fui al instituto mis llaves se cayeron en un charco y cundo me agache a recogerlas, vi a Kagome recostada en mi coche.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunte, asombrado e irritado.

-¿hacer que?

-aparecer del aire.

-Inuyasha, no es mi culpa que seas excepcionalmente despistado.

Como de costumbre hablaba con calma, con su voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvía a relucir de color miel.

-¿ a que vino taponarme el paso anoche?- quise sabe-. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuanta de que echaba chispas.

-eso fue culpa de Koharu no mía- se rió con disimulo-. Tenia que darle su oportunidad.

-tu...- dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo.

-no finjo que no existas- continuo.

-¿quieres matarme a rabietas ya que la furgoneta no lo consiguió?

-Inuyasha, eres totalmente absurdo- murmuro con frialdad.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

-espera- grito. Seguí andando pero ella se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso.-lo siento, he sido descortés- le ignore.- no estoy diciendo que no sea cierto pero, de todos modos no ha sido de buena educación.

-¡¿porque no me dejas solo?!

-quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema- rió entre dientes.

-¿tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?- le pregunte con acritud.

-y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspire.

-vale, entonces¿Qué me querías pedir?

-me preguntaba su el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile...

-¿intentas ser graciosa?- Le interrumpí.

-por favor ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Asentí receloso..

-te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Kumamoto ese día y me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo.

Aquello era totalmente inesperado.

-¿Qué?-no estaba seguro de donde quería llegar.

-¿quieres dar un paseo hasta Kumamoto?

-¿con quien?

-conmigo, obviamente.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

-¿Por qué?

-planeaba ir a Kumamoto en las próximas semanas, y para ser honesta, no estoy segura de que tu coche lo pueda conseguir.

-mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por preocuparte.

-¿puede llegar gastando un solo deposito de gasolina?

- no veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-el despilfarro de recursos es asunto de todos.

-de verdad, Kagome no te sigo- me recorrió un escalofrió al pronunciar el nombre- creí que no querías ser mi amiga.

-dije que seria mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

-vaya gracias, eso lo aclara todo- le replique con sarcasmo.

-seria mas...prudente para ti que no fueras mi amigo- replico- pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Inuyasha.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronuncio con su voz seductora aquella ultima fase. Me olvide hasta de respirar.

-¿me acompañaras a Kumamoto?

Aun era incapaz de hablar, pero solo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y su rostro se volvió serio.

-deberías alejarte de mi, de veras- me previno- te veré en clase.

Se dio vuelta de forma elegante y empezó a caminar, contoneando las caderas, yo me la quede mirando con la boca abierta.

CONTINUARA...

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP?...AGRADECERIA REVIEWS...THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 5: Grupo sanguíneo.

Me dirigí a la clase de lengua aun en las nubes, iba tan distraído que no me di cuanta de que la clase ya había empezado.

-gracias por venir, señor Taisho- saludo despectivamente el señor Mason.

Fui y me senté en mi sitio, Kouga que estaba a mi lado no dejaba de habla sobre el tiempo que haría el fin de semana, intente prestar interés pero no sabia ni de lo que me hablaba.

Pase el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer en las palabras de Kagome. Tal vez solo era un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía mas probable que el que yo le atrajera a esa hermosa chica.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Ayame. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las ultimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana.

Un flujo de descanso recorrió mi ser cuando mire la mesa de los Higurashi Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero ella estaba ausente. ¿se habría ido a casa?

-Kagome Higurashi te vuelve a mirar- dijo Ayame- me pregunto porque se sentara sola hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y vi a Kagome con una sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vaciá en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzo la mano y movió el dedo indice para indicarme que la acompañara. Me guiño el ojo cuando la mire incrédulo.

-¿se refiere a ti?- pregunto Ayame incrédula.

-puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología- le dije para contentarla- eh. Sera mejor que vaya a ver que quiere.

Fui junto a ella y me quede de pie detrás de la silla que había frente de la de Kagome al llegar a su mesa.

-¿porque no te sientas hoy conmigo?- pregunto con una sensual sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, mirándola con precaución. Ella seguía difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan hermosa. Temia que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara.

-esto es diferente.

-bueno- hizo una pausa- Decidí que ya puestos a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

-sabes, no tengo ni idea a que te refieres.

-cierto- volvió a sonreír-. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte secuestrado.

-sobrevivirán.

-aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte- dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Trague saliva y rió.

-pareces preocupado.

-no- respondí-. Mas bien sorprendido. ¿ a que se debe este cambio?

-Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

-¿rendido?- repetí confuso.

-si, he dejado de intentar ser buena. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-me he vuelto a perder.

-siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ese en uno de los problemas.

-no te preocupes...no me entero de nada.

-cuento con ello.

-ya. En cristiano¿somos amigos ahora?

-amigos...- medito dubitativo.

-o no.

Kagome sonrió.

-supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser una buena amiga para ti.

-lo repites mucho- recalque.

-si, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas o si eres listo, me evitaras.

-me parece que tu también te has creado una opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Kagome sonrió disculpándose.

-en ese caso, hasta que yo sea listo...¿vamos a intentar ser amigos?

-eso parece casi exacto.

Mire mis manos sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto curioso.

-intentaba averiguar que eres.

Su rostro se crispo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-¿y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas?

-no demasiado.

-¿que teorías barajas?

Me sonroje, en el ultimo mes pensaba entre Superwoman o Catwoman.

-¿no lo quieres decir?- con una sonrisa tentadora.

-resulta embarazosa.

-eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes- se quejo.

-no- dije rápidamente- no se porque es frustrante que alguien no quiera decir lo que siente.

Hizo una mueca.

-o mejor- continué-, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras una basura y jamas te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

-tienes mucho de genio ¿verdad?

-no me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y rió.

-¿Qué?

-Tu novia cree que soy desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir, o no a interrumpir.

-no se de quien me hablas- dije frío- pero seguro que te equivocas.

-yo, no, me resulta fácil saber que piensa la gente.

-excepto yo.

-si, excepto tu- sus ojos se hicieron inquietantes. –me pregunto porque sera.

Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que apartar mi mirada.

-¿no tienes hambre?

-no- no quería decirle que mi estomago estaba lleno de...mariposas- ¿y tu?

-no. No estoy hambrienta.

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

En seguida se puso en guardia.

-depende de lo que quieras.

-no es mucho- el espero con curiosidad- solo es que si podrías avisarme la próxima vez que me ignores por mi propio bien. Solo para estar preparado.

-me parece justo.

-gracias.

-en ese caso ¿puedo pedirte una respuesta a cambio?

-una.

-cuéntame una teoría.

¡ahí va!

-eso, no.

-no hiciste distinciones, solo prometiste un respuesta- me recordo.

-claro y tu no has roto ninguna promesa- le recordé.

-solo una teoría...no me reiré.

-si lo harás.

Baje la vista y luego me miro con aquellos ardientes ojos ocre a través de sus pestañas.

-por favor- respiro al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mi.

Me quede en blanco ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-eh...¿que?- pregunte.

-cuéntame solo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada me abrasaba.

-pues...eh...¿te dio una segunda oportunidad un gato mágico?

-no eres muy imaginativo.

-lo siento, es todo lo que tengo.

-ni te has acercado.

-¿nada de gatos?

-no.

-¿ni un poquito de radiactividad?

-nada.

-maldición.

-tampoco me afecta la kriptonita- rió.

-se suponía que no te reirías ¿te acuerdas?

Intento recobrar la compostura.

-con el tiempo, lo averiguare- le advertí.

-desearía que no lo intentaras.

-¿por...?

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un super heroína ¿y si fuera la chica mala?- sonrió.

-oh. Ya veo- algo de lo que dijo me encajo.

-¿si?

Parecía asustada como si hubiera revelado algo.

-¿eres peligrosa?

Mi pulso se acelero al comprender lo que dije. Lo era. Intento decírmelo todo el tiempo.

-pero no mala- susurre- no, no creo que seas mala.

-te equivocas.

Su voz a penas era audible. Me pregunte porque no me asustaba. Era evidente que hablaba en serio, pero me sentia fascinado como siempre que estaba cerca de ella. En eso me percato de que casi todos se habían ido y me pare.

-vamos a llegar tarde.

-hoy no voy a ir a clase.

-¿porque no?

-es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando- dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, yo si voy.

-en ese caso, te veré luego.

Fui a clases y por suerte el señor Banner no había llegado. Me senté y respire aliviado. Cuando llego el señor Banner comenzó a repartir una caja.

-buen chicos coged un objeto de la caja.

Comenzó a mostrarnos los objetos que habían en la caja uno por uno. Eran instrumentos para saber cual era nuestro grupo sanguíneo.

-el próximo fin de semana, la cruz roja se detiene en Nagasaki, para recoger donaciones de sangre. Y es bueno que sepáis vuestro grupo.

El profesor comenzó a hacer las pruebas y yo comencé a marearme.

-¿Inuyasha, te sientes bien?- pregunto el señor Banner.

-ya se cual es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner- dije débil.

-¿te sientes débil?

-si, señor- murmure.

-por favor¿alguien puede llevar a Inuyasha a la infermeria?

Ayame se presento voluntaria.

-¿puedes caminar?- pregunto el profesor.

-si- susurre.

Ayame me ayudo a salir y cuando nos alejamos del edificio para que el señor Banner no nos viera me detuve.

-¿me dejas sentarme, por favor?

Ayame me ayudo a sentarme. Me tire en el suelo y cerre los ojos mareado.

-¿Inuyasha?- me llamo otra voz familiar.

¡no! Por favor que no sea ella.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-creo que se desmayo. No se que paso, no ha movido ni un dedo.

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome a mi lado- ¿me oyes?

-no- gemí- vete.

-lo llevaba a la infermería, pero quiso parar- dijo Ayame.

-yo me ocupo de el- dijo Kagome- puedes volver.

-no- protesto Ayame- se supone que lo debo hacer yo.

De repente sentí que flotaba, estaba en los brazos de Kagome, que me levantaron fácilmente y no tenia problemas para cargarme.

-¡bajame!- dije intentando no vomitar sobre ella.

Kagome empezó a caminar.

-¡eh!. -Grito Ayame.

Kagome lo ignoro ya que estábamos lejos de ella.

-tienes un aspecto espantoso- me dijo sonriendo.

-¡dejame en la acera!- proteste, era vergonzoso que una chica...¡UNA CHICA!...me cogiera en brazos, como si fuera una princesita...

-¿de modo que te desmallaste al ver sangre?

Eso parecía divertirle

No conteste, ya tenia muchas nauseas.

-ni siquiera era tu sangre.

No se como abrió la puerta conmigo en brazos.

-oh, dios mio- dijo la enfermera.

-se desmayo en biología- informo Kagome.

Kagome me dejo en la camilla y luego se alejo hasta donde la pared le permitia, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

-en biología están haciendo las pruebas de sangre.

-siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Kagome se rió.

-quedate un rato tendido. Se te pasara.

-si.

-¿te sucede a menudo?

- a veces- Kagome tosió para ocultar su risa.

-puedes volver a clase.

-se supone que me debo quedar con el.

-voy a traerte hielo- dijo la enfermera.

-tenias razón- dije.

-suelo tenerlo ¿sobre que tema en este caso?

-hacer novillo es saludable.

-ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste- admitió. Su voz sonaba casi como si admitiera una debilidad- creí que Hachi arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.

-ja, ja.

-lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

-pobre Ayame. Seguro que se enfado.

-me aborrece- dijo Kagome.

- no lo puedes saber.

-vi su rostro...te lo aseguro.

-creí que te habías ido.

-estaba en mi coche, escuchando un CD.

En eso volvió la enfermera.

-ya me siento bien.

Y llego otro chico que estaba amarillo.

Kagome y yo nos apartamos para dejarlo pasar.

-oh, no- murmuro Kagome- vamos fuera.

La mire aturdido.

-confía en mi...vamos.

Los dos salimos de la infermería.

-por primera vez me has hecho caso.

-olí la sangre.

-la gente no puede oler la sangre.

-yo si. Eso me pone malo. Huele a oxido...y sal.

Se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?

-no es nada.

-oh, no- gemí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ahora tengo gimnasia.

-puedo hacerme cargo de eso- en eso me di cuenta de que se había acercado- siéntate e intenta parecer pálido.

Kagome volvió con la infermería.

-señor Inuyasha tiene gimnasia a la próxima hora, y no se siente muy bien ¿puede dispersarlo de ir?

-claro.

Kagome volvió con Inuyasha.

-¿puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos?

-caminare.

Me pare y comenzamos a caminar.

-gracias-le dije- Merecía la pena seguir enfermo para no ir a gimnasia.

-sin duda.

Me miro mientras seguíamos caminando.

- así que vas a ir...este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que ella pudiera venir pero lo veía muy improbable.

-¿A dónde vais a ir exactamente?

-a La Push, al puerto.

Me lanzo una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

-en verdad no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspire.

-acabo de invitarte.

-no avasallaremos mas entre los dos la pobre Ayame esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

-la blandengue de Ayame...- murmure.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento, iba hacia mi coche pero algo me agarro de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

-¿ a donde te crees que vas?- pregunto ofendida.

-me voy a casa.

-¿a caso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿crees que te voy a dejar conducir en tu estado?.

-¿en que estado? ¿y que va a pasar con mi coche?- me queje.

-se lo tendré que dejar a Miroku después de la escuela.

Me llevo hasta su coche y me subió.

-esto es totalmente innecesario.

Estaba enfadado e iba a reñirla cuando reconocí la música.

-¿Claro de luna?- pregunte sorprendido.

-¿conoces a Debussy?- ella también parecía sorprendida.

-no mucho- admití- mi padre me pone muchas clases de música, pero solo conozco a mis favoritos.

-también es uno de mis favoritos.

Comencé a darme cuenta de que íbamos rápido, pero el coche se movía con firmeza y no se notaba la velocidad.

-¿Cómo es tu padre?- me pregunto de repente.

-se parece mucho a mi, pero es mas alto- respondí; ella alzo las cejar- he heredado muchos rasgos de él, Es mas sociable y atrevido que yo, y le encanta gastar bromas a todo el mundo, aunque cuando pasa algo es muy serio...

-¿Inuyasha cuantos años tienes?

En eso Kagome detuvo el coche y vi que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-diecisiete- respondí confuso.

-no los aparentas- dijo en un tono de reproche, yo solte una carcajada-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió.

-mi padre me dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me hago mas maduro- me reí- en fin, una de los dos tenia que ser el adulto- me calle- tu tampoco parces una adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambio de tema.

-¿en ese caso, porque se caso tu padre con Sae?

-Mi padre tiene...un espíritu muy joven y ella lo quiere.

-¿lo apruebas?

-¿importa?- replique- quiero que sea feliz.

-eso es muy generoso por tu parte...me pregunto...- murmuro.

-¿el que?

-¿tendría el esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu decisión?

-e-eso c-creo, pero de todos modos el es el padre.

-entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado- se burlo.

-¿a que te refieres con que asuste? ¿múltiples pircing's en el rostro y tatuajes?

-es una posible definición.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoro mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

-¿crees que puedo asustar?

-eh...creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

¿te doy miedo ahora?

-no.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-bueno¿vas a contarme algo sobre tu familia?- pregunte- debe ser una historia mas interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿te adoptaron los Higurashi?- pregunte.

-si.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años- dijo con naturalidad.

-lo siento.

-en realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Daisuke y Sonomi llevan siendo mis padres mucho tiempo.

- tu los quieres- resultaba obvio.

-si- sonrió- no puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-eres muy afortunada.

-se que lo soy.

-¿y tu hermano y tu hermana?

Miro el reloj.

- a propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Sesshomaro y Sango se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

-oh, lo siento.

-supongo que quieres recuperar tu coche antes que la jefa de policía Taisho vuelva.

-si.

-diviértete en la playa- me deseo.

-¿no te voy a ver mañana?

-no. Rin y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

-¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?

-nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Miyazaki .

-ah, vaya, diviértete.

-¿querías hacer algo por mi?

Asentí.

-no te ofendas, pero para los accidentes eres como un imán. Así que...intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo...¿de acuerdo?

Esbozo una sonrisa malévola. La mire fijamente.

-veré que puedo hacer- conteste bruscamente y me baje.

Kagome seguía sonriendo mientras se iba.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 6: Cuentos de miedo.

En realidad, cuando estaba en mi cuarto intentando leer, estaba atenta a ver si escuchaba el motor de mi coche. cuando aparte la cortina para ver, apareció allí de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con interés.

En trigonometría Houjo me hizo muchas preguntas.

-¿Qué quería ayer Kagome Higurashi?

-no lo se- respondí con sinceridad- en realidad no fue al grano.

-parecías como enfadado- comento.

-¿si?

-ya sabes, nunca la había visto sentarse con alguien que no fuera de su familia. Era extraño.

-extraño de verdad- coincidí.

Lo peor del viernes fue que a pesar de saber que ella no estaría, aun albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entre en la cafetería con Ayame y Kouga, no pude evitar mirar a Sango, Sesshomaro y Miroku.

Intercepte unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Kyo durante la comida, lo que no comprendí hasta que salimos del comedor. Estaba detrás de ella y oi que le decía a Kouga:

-No se porque Inuyasha- sonrió con desprecio- no se sienta con los Higurashi de ahora adelante.

-es mi amigo, se sienta con nosotros- le replico Kouga.

Me detuve para permitir que Ayame y Houjo me adelantaran. No quería oír nada mas.

Durante la noche Izayoi parecía entusiasmada por mi viaje a La Push de mañana. Conocía los nombres de todos los que iban a ir y la de sus padres, así que aprobaba la excursión. Me pregunte si también aprobaría mi plan de ir a Kumamoto con Kagome Higurashi. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

-mama- pregunté con casualidad- ¿conoces un lugar llamado Miyazaki, o algo parecido? Creo que esta al sur de Kumamoto .

-si...¿porque?

Me encogí de hombros.

-algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

-no es buen lugar para acampar- parecía sorprendida- hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí en temporada de caza.

-oh-murmure- tal vez allá entendido mal el nombre.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde pero un brillo me despertó. Era el sol, hacia muy buen tiempo.

La tienda de artículos deportivos de Hachi estaba al norte del pueblo. Al llegar ya vi que estaban todos y la verdad parecía que iba a ser uno de esos días.

Al menos Kouga parecía que se alegraba de verme.

-¡has venido!- grito encantado- ¿no te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

-y yo te dije que iba a venir- le recorde.

-¿montaras en mi coche?

-claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡que fácil era hacerlo feliz!

Ya había visto las playas que rodean La Push. Pero seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecía coronada de espuma blanca. La playa solo tenia una estrecha franja de arena al borde del agua. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de arboles de color ahuesado arrojados por las olas a la costa.

Elegimos un camino para bajar por la playa. Kouga nos condujo hacia un circulo de leños arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado para otras acampadas. Recogimos leños y prendimos una fogata.

-¿has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa?- me pregunto Kouga.

-no.

-entonces te va a gustar...observa los colores.

Comenzó a prender las ramas y comenzaron a arder.

-es azul- exclame.

-es a causa de la sal. ¿precioso, verdad?

Me quede mirando la fogata y algunos querrían ir a dar un paseo, yo no quería así que yo y unos chicos nos quedamos en la playa. Estuvieron fuera largo rato.

Después de la comida llegaron unos chicos y se quedaron con nosotros.

A los pocos minutos Yumi se fue con los paseante y Ranko una de los recién llegado se acerco a mi. A juzgar por su aspecto debía tener catorce, tal vez quince años.

-tu eres Inuyasha Taisho ¿verdad?

-si.

-me llamo Ranko Black- me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso- tu compraste el coche de mi papa.

-oh- dije mientras le estrechaba la mano- eres hija de Shinta Black. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

-no, soy la benjamín...deberías acordarte e mis hermanas mayores.

-Ryo y Ren- recordé.

La verdad no eramos amigos ya que de pequeños eramos tímidos y nadie dio el primer paso.

-¿han venido?- pregunte mientras miraba a las chicas.

-no- Ranko negó con la cabeza- Ryo tiene una beca del estado de Washington y Ren se caso con una surfista samoana. Ahora vive en Hawai.

-¿esta casado? Vaya- estaba atónito.

-¿Qué tal funciona el coche?

- me encanta y va muy bien.

-si, pero es muy lento-se rió- respire aliviada cuando Izayoi lo compro. Papa no me habría dejado iniciar la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno que va bien.

-no es tan lento.

-¿has intentado pasar de sesenta?

-no.

-bien, no lo hagas.

- eso lo mejora en caso de accidente.

-dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio- admitió entre risas.

-así que fabricas coches...-comente.

-cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿no sabrás por casualidad done puedo adquirir un cilindro maestre?

-lo siento- me eche a reír- no he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo a visor para avisarte.

Era muy fácil hablar con ella.

-¿conoces a Inuyasha, Ranko?- pregunto Kyo.

-en cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací- contesto entre risas.

-¡que bien!

No parecía que dijera lo que pensara.

-Inuyasha- me llamo de nuevo- Le estaba diciendo a Houjo que es una pena que ninguno de los Higurashi hayan venido hoy ¿nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

-¿te refieres a la familia del doctor Daisuke Higurashi?- pregunto el mayor de los recién llegados.

-si ¿los conoces?

-los Higurashi no vienen aquí- respondió en un tono que daba por zanjado el tema.

Estuve pensando en esas palabras cuando Ranko me interrumpió.

-¿aun te sigue volviendo loco Fukuoka?

-Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo- hice una mueca.

Seguí pensando en aquella palabras y se me ocurrió algo. Esperaba que Ranko fuera un inexperta con los chicos, por lo que no vería de penoso en mis intentos de flirteo.

-¿quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?- le pregunte mientras intentaba imitar la forma en la que Kagome me miraba a través de los parpados y Ranko se puso de pie.

Fuimos hacia el norte caminando despacio.

-de modo que tienes...¿dieciséis años?- le pregunte.

-acabo de cumplir los quince- confeso adulado.

-¿de verdad?- mi rostro se lleno de una falsa expresión de sorpresa- hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

-soy alta para mi edad- explico.

-¿subes mucho a Fukuoka?

-no demasiado- admitió con gesto de disgusto- pero podre ir cuando termine de construir el coche y tenga carnet- añadió.

-¿Quién era ese otro chico que hablaba con Kyo? Parece un poco viejo para andar con vosotros.

-es Keishii y tiene diecinueve años- me informo.

-¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor?- pregunte con toda inocencia.

-¿los Higurashi? Supongo que no se acercan a la reserva.

-¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

-oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Solo siento curiosidad.

-¿te gustan las historias de miedo?

-Me encantan- replique con entusiasmo para engatusarla.

Nos apoyamos en las ramas de un árbol y ella comenzó.

-¿conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales?- comenzó- me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

-en realidad, no- admití.

-bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Una afirma que descendemos de los lobos y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias de los fríos.

-¿los fríos?- pregunte sin esconder mi curiosidad.

-si, la historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho mas recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció algunos. Fue él el que sello el rato que los mantenía alejados de nuestras tierras.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo?- le anime.

-era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, de los lobos que se convierten en humanos. Tu los llamarías licantropos.

-¿tiene enemigos los hombres lobo?

-solo uno. Ya sabes que los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llego a nuestras tierras en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como los demás y no debían ser un peligro para nuestra tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llego a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos-rio con alegría al mencionar eso- si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras...-Me guiño un ojo.

-si no eran peligrosos¿Por qué...?- intente comprender.

-siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de lo fríos, incluso si son civilizados como los de este clan- instilo un tono de amenaza- nunca se sabe cuando tendrán demasiada sed como para soportarla.

-¿a que te refieres con eso de Civilizados ?

-sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de los hombres.

-¿ y como encajan los Higurashi en todo esto ¿se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

-no- hizo una pausa dramática- son los mismos.

Debió creer que mi expresión estaba provocada por el pánico de la historia. Sonrió complacida y continuo:

-ahora son mas, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Daisuke, en tiempos de mi antepasados. Iba y venia por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara la gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿y que son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombriamente.

-bebedores de sangre- replico con voz estremecedora- tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

-se te ha puesto la carne de gallina- rió.

-eres una estupenda narradora de historias.

-el tema es un poco fantasioso¿no? Me pregunto porque papa no quiere que hablemos con nadie del tema.

-no te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

-supongo que acabo de violar el tratado- se rió.

-me llevare el secreto a la tumba- le prometí.

-en serio, no le digas nada a Izayoi. Se enfado porque alguno de nosotros no va al hospital por el doctor Higurashi.

-no lo haré.

-¿Qué¿crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos?- pregunto con voz juguetona.

-no. Creo que eres una buena contadora de historias de miedo. Aun tengo los pelos de punta.

-genial.

En eso vimos a Kouga y Ayame a cinco metros de nosotros.

-ah, estas allí Inuyasha- grito Ayame.

-¿es tu novia?- pregunto Ranko.

-no, definitivamente no. Susurre.

-cuando tenga el carnet...-comenzó.

-tienes que venir a verme a Fukuoka. Podríamos salir alguna vez.- me sentía mal por haberla utilizado, ya que me sentía bien con ella.

De vuelta con los demás me caí un par de veces a causa de la humedad de la tierra, subimos al coche y volvimos.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 7: Pesadilla

Le dije a Izayoi que tenia un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Izayoi estaba viendo un programa de decoración para la casa y no noto nada raro en mi.

Una vez en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta. Cogí los cascos y el reproductor de CD. Luego busque el CD que Sae me había regalado, para mi gusto abusaban del bajo y gritaban mucho. Puse play y me tire en mi cama.

Me concentre en la letra intentando saber que decían. Después de escuchar el CD por tercera vez ya me sabia el estribillo y descubrí que no cantaban tan mal. El grupo me gustaba. Tenia que volver a darle las gracias a Sae. Al final acabe durmiéndome.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar desconocido. En un rincón de mi consciencia sabia que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oi batir las olas en algún lugar cercano. Sabia que podría ver el sol, si encontraba el océano. Intente seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Ranko Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hasta la parte mas sombría del bosque.

-¿Ranko? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mi con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

-¡corre, Inuyasha, tienes que correr!- susurro aterrado.

-¡por aquí, Inuyasha!- reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el interior del bosque; era Ayame, aunque no podía verla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Ranko, que de repente se convulsiono, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer en el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo la contemplaba aterrado.

-¡Ranko!- grite.

Pero ella había desaparecido y la había sustituido una loba de ojos negros y de pelaje rojizo. La loba me dio la espalda y se alejo, encaminándose hasta la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los dientes.

-¡corre, Inuyasha!- volvió a gritar Ayame a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venia hacia mi desde la playa.

Y en ese momento apareció Kagome caminando muy deprisa de entre los arboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzo la mano y me hizo una seña para que fuera hacia ella. La loba gruño a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Kagome. Entonces ella sonrió. Tenia dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

-confía en mi- ronroneo.

Avance un paso mas.

La loba corrió de un salto el espacio que media entre la vampiresa y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

-¡no!- grite, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que se cayera el reproductor de CD. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestido y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientado, eche un vistazo al reloj. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Me volví a estirar y me quite la ropa, intentaba volver a dormirme pero fue imposible. Mi subconsciente saco a relucir las imágenes que no quería.

Al final tome mi neceser. Sin embargo la ducha no duro tanto como esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño. Volví a mi cuarto envuelto en una toalla.

No sabia si Izayoi se había ido ya. Fui a la ventana y vi que el coche patrulla a no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse un chándal y arregle mi cuarto, después encendí el ordenador. Pero iba tan lento que baje a desayunar.

Al acabar de comer lo lave todo y volví a mi cuarto. Recogí el reproductor de CD y lo guarde. Volví con mi ordenador y fui a mi buscador favorito. Teclee una palabra.

_VAMPIRO_

Rabian muchos resultados, películas, series de televisión, juegos de rol, música y compañías de productos de cosméticos góticos.

Encontré un sitio prometedor: Vampiros, de la A a la Z . Era una pagina simple con el fondo blanco y texto negro. La pagina de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

"**_no hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una arrebatadora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en si mismo no es espectro, ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y temibles cualidades de ambos."_ Reverendo Montague Summers**

"**_Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autentico, ese es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo mas completas, y aun así ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?"_ Rousseau**

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue en _danag_, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los _danag_ trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizo el día en que una mujer se corto el dedo y un _danag_ lamió la herida, ya que disfruto el sabor de la sangre que la desangro por completo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando solo lo verosímil. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y solo unos pocos, como el _estrie _hebreo y el _upier_ polaco, les preocupaba beber sangre.

Solo tres entradas llamaron mi atención: el rumano _varacolaci_, un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco _nelapsi_, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, otra criatura, esta era española _monstruos de la noche_ estos seres se alimentaban de hombres como los demás, lo que los diferenciaban, era que podían llorar, no agua como los humano, si no sangre y otra cosa más podían procrear, eso me llamo la atención, además de que solo dormían, cuando les era necesario y si tenían sangre corriendo por sus venas, lo que no tenían era corazón, es decir que no bombea sangre, y otro mas, el _srtegoni benefici._

Sobre este ultimo había una sola afirmación.

_Stregoni benefici:_ vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar el lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre trescientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, habían pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Ranko o mis propias observaciones. Tenia un catalogo en mente y lo comparaba con lo que leía. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambian de color, y luego los criterios de Ranko: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Habían muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Harto apague el ordenado. ¡todo aquello era estúpido! Estaba sentado en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía?

Al final salí de la casa y me dirigí al bosque. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la casa y la carretera desaparecieron.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me habría atrevido a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propio medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré un árbol caído y me senté en el. Pensé en todo lo que había leído en mi cuarto y me obligue a concentrarme en dos preguntas.

Primero, tenia que decidir si era cierto lo que Ranko me dijo de los Higurashi.

Mi mente respondió negativamente. Resultaba estúpido, aunque no había una explicación racional a porque seguía con vida. Volví a reparar todo lo que había observado: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida y otros detalles que note: no parecía comer jamas y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba de sangre, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo donde íbamos y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era la mala de la película, peligrosa...

¿podían ser vampiros los Higurashi?

Bueno, eran algo. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría de los super héroes, Kagome Higurashi no era...humana, era algo mas. Así pues...tal vez. Esa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta mas importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haría si Kagome fuera...una vampiresa? Apenas podía obligarme pensar n eso.

Solo dos alternativas parecían patéticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser listo y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros habían un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mi...y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación agónica cuando considere esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provoco que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo...siniestro.

De hecho, seria poco mas que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Ayame si ella no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mi misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo¿_Cómo puede s__er tan mala si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_, pense. No hacia mas que darle vueltas sin obtener respuesta.

Había algo de la que estaba seguro, si es que estaba seguro de algo: la oscura Kagome del sueño de la pasada noche solo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Ranko, no de la propia Kagome. Aun así cuando grite ante el ataque de la licantropa, no fue el miedo a la licantropa lo que arranco de mi labios ese grito de ¡no!, sino a que ella resultara herida. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por ella.

Y supe que tenia mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabia, si es que lo sabia, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en ella, su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnifica fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con ella de inmediato, incluso si...

Me levante rápidamente y volví a casa porque la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

En casa me cambie de ropa y me puse a leer, al no poder concentrarme en eso, comencé ha hacer un borrador de mi trabajo.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que mas me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba una decisión me limitaba a seguirla.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esa decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo el día fue productivo. Termine mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Izayoi volvió con muchos peces y eso me hizo pensar en comprar un libro para cocinar pescado en el viaje a Kumamoto para ella. Los escalofríos que recorrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferencian lo que sentía antes de mi paseo con Ranko Black.

Esa noche dormí sin sueños, rendido después de haberme levantado temprano y no haber dormido casi nada. Por la mañana me despertó el sol y comprobé que casi hacia calor.

Izayoi estaba acabando de desayunar cuando baje a la cocina y percibió mi estado de animo.

-ahí fuera hace un día estupendo- comento.

-si- coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Desayune rápidamente. Izayoi me deseo un buen día en voz alta y luego oi que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Cogí mi impermeable y salí. Al llegar al instituto no había casi nadie. No había comprobado la hora. Al final me senté en un banco sobre mi impermeable. Como no tenia nada que hacer comencé a repasar mis deberes de trigonometría.

-¡Inuyasha!- oi gritar a alguien, parecía Ayame.

Ayame se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las puntas del cabello brillando al sol.

-hace un día estupendo¿eh?

-la clase de días que me gustan- dije.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era posesivo.

-me dedique sobre todo al trabajo de literatura.

Se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-ah, si...hay que entregarlo el jueves¿verdad?

-esto...creo que el miércoles.

-¿el miércoles?- frunció el ceño- mal asunto. ¿sobre que has escrito el tuyo?

-acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me miro como si hubiera hablado en chino.

-supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar esta noche- dijo desanimada- te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

-ah.

Me pillo con la guardia baja.

-podríamos ir a cenar o algo así...puedo trabajar mas tarde.

-Ayame... creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

Aproveche ese momento para escabullirme.

-es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Fuimos a la clase y Ayame estaba en las nubes.

Cuando vi a Kouga en trigonometría estaba muy entusiasmado, el y Houjo iban a ir a Kagoshima y quería que los acompañara para ir al cine a ver una película y añadieron más cosas una noche allí. Le dije que primero tenia que avisarle a Izayoi, ella era muy exagerada y se veía que no volvía, era capaz de mandar a buscarme con toda la patrulla.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba dolorosamente ávido por ver no solo a Kagome, sino que a todos los Higurashi, con el fin de poder confirmar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estomago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿serian capaz de saber lo que pienso? Luego me sobresalto un sentimiento distinto. ¿estaría esperándome Kagome para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre mire primero a la mesa de los Higurashi. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme que estaba vaciá.

Al llega a nuestra mesa me senté con Houjo hablamos sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, también me incito a acompañarlos a Kagoshima. Así que acepte.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al ultimo jirón de esperanza cundo vi el asiento a mi lado vació al entrar en biología.

Al final de todo volví a casa y Houjo me llamo diciendo me que se había cancelado el viaje a Kagoshima porque Koharu lo había invitado a salir.

Entonces me dedique a mis deberes que acabe en media hora y luego mire mis email's atrasados. Entonces teclee la respuesta rápida.

Papa:

Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con unos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo de literatura. Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo se, yo también estoy muy sorprendido, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.

Inuyasha

Envié el mensaje y decidí salir fuera a leer un libro. Cogí alguno de la colección que ya tenia y una manta. Salí fuera extendí la manda. Me eche encima y comencé a leer. Era genial sentir el son el mi piel. Y se estaba tan bien.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consiente fue del sonido el coche patrulla de Izayoi al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorpore y volví dentro a toda carrera.

-lo siento ma, la cena aun no esta preparada. Me quede dormido allí fuera.- dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

-no te preocupes- contesto- hoy cocino yo..-dijo mi madre contenta, yo asentí y fui a sentarme.

Vi la televisión con Izayoi después de la cena. No había nada en la tele pero me quede un rato con ella, parecía feliz que hiciéramos cosas juntos.

-mama- dije durante los anuncios- Houjo y Kouga irán a una película al cine, mañana en la tarde a Kagoshima, además de ir a pasar una noche allí y quieren que vaya con ellos. ¿te importa que los acompañe?

¿Kouga Lupus?- pregunto.

-y Houjo Weber.

-de acuerdo- pareció feliz de que saliera con más gente- ¿pero no hay colegio por la tarde?

-saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejare la cena lista.

-Inuyasha, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tu vinieras.

-si, ya lo se pero es por que quiero mama. Te dejare la comida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me vestí casi sin ganas. Salí con el tiempo justo para no esperar a entrar a clase. Cuando buscaba aparcamiento, también buscaba el volvo plateado, que no estaba allí.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cundo recorrí la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vació el asentó contigo al mio de la mesa de biología.

Al día siguió igual que el anterior y al final nos dirigimos a Kagoshima.

CONTINUARA...

SI, SI, SI...HASTA AHORA TODO ES IGUAL...PERO NO SE QUIZAS CAMIEN COSAS...NO ES POR NADA , PERO AL 1r LIBRO DE CREPUSCULO LE FALTA ALGO...ALGO QUE A LO MEJOR YO PODRÍA APORTAR A ESTE FIC...

GRACIAS...REVIEWS PLEASE...


	8. Chapter 8

**ATARDECER**

**Disclaimer:**los personages de Crepúsculo y Inu-Yasha, así como la historia...no me pertenecen...pertenecen a las autoras Rumiko takahashi(Inu-Yasha) y Stephanie Meyers(Twilight)...

capitulo 8: Kagoshima

-¿que peli vamos a ver?...-pregunte emocionado.

-no se...pensaba que Houjo ya había elegido...pero el muy listo no lo hizo...-dijo Kouga, que era el que conducía, mal humorado, yo disimule una risa.

-¡ya lo se!...solo es que Koharu...ayer...-balbuceo antes de sonrojarse, yo abrí los ojos enormemente y me reí a más no poder, él se giro hacia mi y me sonrió- me alegra que ahora estés más a gusto con nosotros...-rió Houjo.

-¿en serio?...-pregunte aun entre risas, el asintió, mire a Kouga y con una sonrisa en los labio también asintió.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso cine, Houjo perdió las entradas, las compramos otra vez, pero la sesión era a las 22:00h, así que decidí ir a comprar algunos libros en una librería algo apartada.

-¿seguro que sabrás volver?...-me pregunto Houjo preocupado, yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-claro...además se hablar...preguntare por si han visto un par de bobos que había en las puertas del cine y seguro me mandaran donde estáis...-me reí por el chiste, ellos se rieron después de golpearme en el brazo.

-este...te esperamos a las puertas del restaurante...¿como era que se llamaba?...¡oh!...si...Karter Wer..¿de acuerdo?...-dijo Kouga serio, asentí sin más.

Bueno el caso es que me encamine hacia la librería, entre y compre el preciado libro sobre leyendas Quileute y otros libros que tenían que ver con vampiros, cuando salí me equivoque de calle y fui a parar a un callejón muy oscuro, de pronto sentí como una mano se posaba en mi trasero, me gire alterado y con ganas de romperle la cara a alguien, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un travestí que me miraba con deseo...

-hola guapo...-me dijo con su fea voz.

-ho-hola...¿señora?...-termine preguntando, este me miro y sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Hey!...Laura no solo es tuyo...yo también quiero jugar con él...-dijo una voz afeminada, mire para ese lado y vi como uno seis gays que me miraban con sonrisas libidinosas, asustado intente huir, el tal "Laura", se dio cuenta y me atrapo contra la pared que estaba detrás mio, puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se apretó contra mi, sentí por mi desgracia como algo duro se frotaba contra mi muslo.

-ya te hemos dicho que nosotros también queremos jugar...-dijo el más grande de los gays, agarro al tal "Laura" y lo empujo al suelo otro se sentó sobre el y lo beso...eso me revolvió las tripas, el grandullón poso su mirada en mi, yo me tense y me pegue a la pared intentando fundirme con ella, el se acerco a mi con las manos extendidas, querría agarrarme, cerré los ojos cuando el grandullón salto sobre mi, de pronto, una luz lo cegó, un rugido se escucho en la oscuridad, un motor paro enfrente mio.

-¡rápido Inuyasha!...-grito la voz de Kagome preocupada-¡súbete!...-dijo colérica, yo solo la mire, estaba preocupada, encima de la Harley, mire el travestí estaba estampado contra una pared, los seis tipos nos rodearon, el grandullón estaba a unos metros inconsciente.

-¿donde te crees que vas con nuestra presa?..-le dijo uno de esos, ella lo miró con odio, con los ojos oscuros de rabia, gruño como una bestia, el hombre retrocedió asustado, ella le enseño sus dientes, tal cual bestia.

-¿tu presa?...-pregunto con voz ronca- él no es tu presa...¡tu eres mi presa!...-tras decir esto le salto encima, lo tumbo boca abajo en el asfalto y le retorció un brazo- ¿decías algo humano de mierda?...-dijo sonriendo cruelmente, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, ella me miro rápidamente y me gruño, yo me eche atrás asustado, su pelo volaba por la ira, sus ojos eran como el carbón, sus dientes parecían más afilado que de costumbre, así se parecía a la ser sobre natural que salia en mis sueños, ella cuando vio mi mirada asustada, dejo de gruñir desvió su mirada, sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y su hermoso pelo, estaba alborotado, soltó al gay que salio corriendo con los demás, huyendo de la bestia, los mire correr patéticamente, una carcajada salio de mis labios y Kagome me miro incrédula-¿de que te ríes?...-dijo su voz melodiosa.

-de que esos de allí nunca más volverán a intimidar a nadie...-dije sin más, la mire ella estaba sentada en el suelo y me senté a su lado, ella agacho la cabeza, algo rojo cayo sobre sus mayas negras, mas de esa cosa roja cayo sobre ella, pensé que se había herido y era su sangre la que corría, la tome de la barbilla y la alce hacía mi...

Al verla mis ojos se ensancharon, no era ninguna herida...eran lagrimas...lagrimas de sangre...estaba llorando...¿pero por que?...ella me miro aun a través de esas lagrimas rojas y me dijo temblorosa...

-seguro que ahora estarás aterrado...no querrás volver a dirigirme la palabra...me aborrecerás...si es así no podre vivir...preferiría morir a vivir sin ti...-dijo con voz débil, eso aumento sus lagrimas, verla así me hizo ganas de llorar a mi también, yo le sonreí...y ella me miro con asombro.

-¿de que estas hablando?...solo me protegiste...yo no vi que hicieras algo que me aterrara...¿tu si?...-dije intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿en...en serio?...-pregunto, yo asentí.

-claro...-susurre.

-entonces..¿cuando te gruñí no sentiste miedo?...-me pregunto aun temblorosa.

-no te voy a negar que no lo sentí...pero me fascino verte así...-le dije sin más sonriendo, no podía aborrecerla- bueno sera mejor que te limpies esas lagrimas...-le dije para pasarle mi pañuelo.

-¿te fascino verme como una bestia? ¿como la bestia abominable que soy?...-me pregunto curiosa limpiándose las lagrimas-¡oh!...te estropee el pañuelo... te lo lavare y te lo daré de vuelta...-dijo sonriendo ya con su rostro limpio.

-Tranquila no pasa nada...-dije sonriéndole -emm...¿Kagome?...¿eres una vampiresa?...-le pregunte yendo al grano, ella me miro por unos segundos asustada.

-si...-susurro débilmente, yo sonreí y ella agacho la mirada, aun temblando- ahora si que me debes tener miedo ¿no?...-pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-no...de eso nada...ya lo sabía...solo quería confirmarlo...-confesé avergonzado, ella me miro preocupada.

-¿quieres decir que lo sabías de hace mucho?...-pregunto alterada.

-no...solo hace cinco días...-volvía confesar mirándola de frente.

-¿y no quieres que desaparezca?...si tu te sientes asustado...o incluso quieres que desaparezca...lo haré...haré...-la interrumpí.

-yo no dije nada de eso...solo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado...-susurre sonrojado, ella me miro primero sorprendida y luego cálidamente, para después saltarme encima abrazándome.

-si es eso lo que quieres permaneceré a tu lado...-susurro alegremente- no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote Inuyasha...-confeso rozando su boca contra mi cuello, eso me debía de asustar, tener a una vampiresa, con la boca en tu cuello tiene que dar miedo...pero a mi solo me provocaba placer- ahora es más fácil estar contigo...cada día mi sed se va acostumbrando a tu buen olor...-dijo separándose de mi y mirándome directamente a mis ojos iguales a los suyos- antes eras como mi perfecta marca de heroína...-susurro- bueno es hora de irnos...-dijo levantándose y ayudándome a ponerme en pie, un par de parejas venían muy alegres...me pareció que ella los había sentido y por eso se levanto, los maldije por habernos interrumpido...-¡oye!... Romeo...ponte el casco que nos tenemos que ir hacia donde están tus amigos y avisarles de que estas bien...a lo mejor están preocupados...-asentí y me puse el casco, ella ya llevaba puesto el suyo y se puso también la cazadora, me dio una a mi, ya que me había dejado el anorak en el coche de Kouga y nos subimos a la moto para encaminarnos.

La agarre de la cintura pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, aun a través del material del casco, escuche un jadeo y luego una carcajada...

-tranquilo que no te caerás...-dijo divertida.

-no es por eso...-dije pegándola más a mi cuerpo, ella solo atino a reír, con una melodiosa voz, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Llegando a las puertas de restaurante, nos encontramos a Kouga y Houjo, preocupados, cuando nos vieron corrieron hacia nosotros...

-¡Inuyasha!...-dijo Kouga preocupado-estábamos muy preocupado por ti...-se cayo al ver a Kagome conmigo-¡ah!...hola Kagome buenas noches...-la saludo, ella sonrió...

-buenas noches Kouga, Houjo...-saludo ella, Kouga volvió a poner su mirada en mi...

-bueno a lo que iba...¡¿donde mierda estabas?!...perdona por lo que dije Kagome...-dijo amablemente a la chica, ella solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Kouga...no le grites más...este...Inuyasha se perdió y daba la casualidad de que yo andaba cerca, por un encargo de mis hermanas y me lo encontré vagando por las calles mas peligrosas...le obligue a subir en mi moto y aquí nos tienes...-respondió por mi, Kouga la miro, por un momento y luego me miro a mi, como si no la creyera, yo asentí y el sonrió.

-esto...Inuyasha...como veíamos que no venias...y como que teníamos hambre...cenamos sin ti...lo siento...además en el hotel se nos paso y solo reservamos un cuarto con dos habitaciones...-dijo Houjo apenado...

-tranquilos...me encargare de que Inuyasha cene y duerma, vendrá conmigo a mi hotel...allí hay una habitación libre...podrá quedarse allí...-dijo disimulando su felicidad, Houjo me miro con picardía, yo solo mire a la chica sonrojado.

-¿en serio?¿no te molesta?...-pregunto Kouga.

-para nada...total esa habitación se desperdiciaría...-sonrió, Kouga aun la miro como no creyendoselo- tranquilo...prometo traelo mañana enterito...no cambiara nada y no le haré nada..-dijo sonriendo falsamente, yo me sonroje por lo último que había dicho y ella rió disimuladamente.

-tranquilo Kouga...se cuidarme muy bien...-le dije animado, solo quería que se fueran para estar a solas con mi vampiresa, el asintió...

-bueno pues buenas noches...-dijo ya tranquilo.

-si eso, eso _buenas noches_ Inuyasha...-cogí rápidamente el doble sentido de esas palabras y maldije a Houjo por ser tan abierto, mire a Kagome que me miraba entre divertida y picara, yo solo pude sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

Después de que se fueran entramos en el restaurante, allí nos atendió un chico que no dejo de mirar a Kagome con adoración, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, ¿que se creía?...

-¿quieren tomar algo?...-dijo sonriendo con mayor interés a la chica.

-si...un par de coca-colas...y...-me miro para ver si le decía lo que quería.

-ramen...por favor...-dije algo enojado.

-bueno ya le a escuchado...dos coca-colas...y un bol de ramen...-le dijo kagome sonriendo...deslumbrándolo...

-a-ahora mismo...-dijo saliendo de su trance.

-¡feh!...-dije enojado.

-¿feh?...¿que es "feh"?...-pregunto curiosa la vampiresa...

-no significa nada...es como "oro"...-explique sin más cruzándome de brazos.

El camarero se alejo caminando con paso vacilante.

-de veras no deberías hacerle eso a la gente- le critique- es muy poco cortes-dije receloso.

-¿hacer que?...-pregunto inocentemente.

-deslumbrarlo...probablemente, ahora esta en la cocina hiperventilando...-Pareció confusa- oh, venga- le dije un poco dubitativo- tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeo la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¿los deslumbro?...-pregunto curiosa.

-no te has dado cuenta¿crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?...-dije incrédulo.

Ignoro mis preguntas.

-¿te deslumbro a ti?...-susurro pícaramente.

-con frecuencia- admití.

En eso llego otro camarero.

-hola. Me llamo Adam y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pase por alto que solo se dirigía a ella. Kagome me miro.

- una coca cola.

-dos- dijo ella.

-en seguida las traigo- le aseguro con una sonrisa innecesaria, pero ella no lo vio, me miraba a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?...-Le pregunte cuando se fue el camarero. Tenia la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...-pregunto preocupada.

-estoy bien- conteste, sorprendido por la intensidad de su mirada.

-¿no tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?...-pregunto curiosa.

-¿debería?...-pregunte confundido.

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

-bueno. De hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa picara.

-dudo que eso vaya a suceder- respondí después de tomar aliento- siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables...-susurre distraído.

-da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida...-dijo sonriéndome contenta.

El camarero apareció con nuestras bebida y con la comida. Permaneció de espalda a mi.

-¿ van a pedir algo más?- pregunto a Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha?- inquirió ella.

El se volvió hacia mi a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

-eh? Tomare raviolis de setas...-pedí después de terminarme el Ramen, adoraba esa comida, pero quería probar algo más.

-¿y usted?...-le pregunto sonriéndole coquetamente.

Se volvió hacia Kagome con una sonrisa.

-nada para mi- contesto.

_No, por supuesto que no..._-pensé divertido, los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre no de comida, estúpido camarero...XD!

-si cambia de opinión, hagámelo saber...-sonrió.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero ella no la miraba y el camarero se fue descontento.

-Bebe- me ordeno.

Al principio di unos sorbos, pero luego tome tragos mas largo, me sorprendí de la sed que tenia. Comprendí que me la había acabado cuando Kagome empujo su vaso hacia mi.

-gracias- murmure aun sediento.

En eso me estremecí.

-¿tienes frío?

-es solo la coca cola.

-¿no tienes una cazadora?...- me reprocho.

-si, pero esta en el coche de Kouga...y ellos ya se fueron...-susurre algo cohibido.

Kagome se quito la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentre para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando la cazadora y pude ver lo grandes que eran sus senos...

Me entrego su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me la comía con los ojos.

-gracias- dije mientras deslizaba los brazos por su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada. Tenia un olor asombroso. Lo olisquee en un intento de descubrir cual era ese aroma, que no parecía ninguna colonia.

-tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul- observo mientras me miraba. Me miro y baje la vista sonrojado.

-no voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad...- proteste.

-pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría y tu ni siquiera pareces alterado...y después de lo que descubriste aun más...-susurro por lo bajo, apoyando su cara sobre su mano. Me miro los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, mas claros de lo que anteriormente había visto, de ese tono dorado como topacio.

-me siento seguro contigo...aunque tendría que ser al revés...- confesé.

Aquello le desagrado. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuro para si.

-esto es mas complicado de lo que pensaba...-susurro como en shock.

-normalmente estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan...- comente. Atónita me miro.

-¿Qué?

-estas de malhumor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces me lo veo venir- le sonreí, entonces ella fue quien desvió la mirada eso me sorprendió...

-¿ha cambiado de idea ¿no hay nada que pueda ofrecer?...-pregunto el camarero...Maldito camarero, le mire con el ceñó fruncido.

-no gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo mas de beber...-dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-claro.

Quito los vasos vacíos y se marcho.

-¿Qué decías?

-te lo diré en el hotel...Si...- hice una pausa.

-¿hay condiciones?

-tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

-por supuesto.

El camarero volvió y dejo los vasos de coca cola "feh" .

-bueno, adelante- me insisto.

-¿Por qué estas en Kagoshima?...-pregunte algo confundido.

Bajo la mirada y cruzo sus manos haciendo una sonrisa afectada.

- siguiente pregunta...-dijo cohibida.

-pero es la más fácil...- proteste.

-la siguiente...- repitió.

-¡feh!...-susurre algo enfadado, eso me llenaba de coraje, ella sonrió y tiro a bajo mi mal humor -en tal caso, de acuerdo- le mire y seguí- supongamos que hipotéticamente ¿tienes algún tipo de poder, que no sea la super fuerza o la super velocidad?...-pregunte interesado.

-si...puedo leer la mente...de todos, pero solo hay una excepción- me contesto- hipotéticamente...-sonrió.

-vale, solo una...-Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego.

-¿Cómo funciona?¿Qué limitaciones tiene?¿Cómo podrías encontrar a una persona en el momento adecuado?¿Cómo sabría que el esta en apuro?...-empece-en resumen ¿como pudiste saber que estaba en apuros?...-dije directo.

-bueno, si...ese alguien...-empece, no entendí por que no decía que era yo, la mire y la encontré mirando a alguien detrás de mi, me gire y vi al camarero...ah...ya lo entendía así que le seguiría el juego.

-supongamos que se llama Saori.

-si Saori hubiera estado atenta a la sincronización no tenia porque ser mas exacta...solo tu podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia de todo un año...-termino riendo, la mire ofendido.

-keh...estamos hablando de un caso hipotético...-susurre aún ofendido.

Se rió de mi con ojos tiernos.

-si, cierto- acepto-¿Qué tal si se llama Yasha?...-dijo directa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...-pregunto curioso.

Me volví a inclinar hacia ella, parecía indecisa entre decírmelo y no.

-puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes...-murmure.

-no se si tengo otra alternativa- su voz era un susurra- me equivoque. Eres mucho mas observador de lo que pensé...-dijo divertida.

-¡keh! creí que siempre tenias razón...-dije mordaz.

-Así era...hay otras cosas en la que también me equivoque contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes...esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente exacta. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrara...-rió divertida.

-¿te incluyes en esa categoría?...-dije alzando una ceja.

-sin ninguna duda...-me sonrió seductoramente.

-gracias- musite- es la segunda vez...-dije feliz.

Su rostro se suavizo.

-no dejaras que haya una tercera. ¿de acuerdo?...-dijo dubitativamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Saco su mano pero las puso en cima de la mesa y se inclino hacia mi.

-te seguí a Kagoshima...- admitió- nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto y es mucho mas problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal es capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes...-rió alegre.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunte si debía preocuparme por que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí una gran satisfacción. Me miro fijamente, preguntándose tal vez porque sonreía.

-¿crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino?...-pregunte curioso.

- esa no fue la primera vez- replico. La mire sorprendido, pero ella miraba al suelo- la primera vez fue cuando te conocí...-dijo algo preocupada de mi reacción.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordar su mirada, pero lo ahogo la sensación de seguridad que tenia con Kagome.

-¿lo recuerdas?...-pregunto seriamente.

- si...-claro como olvidarlo, si me miro con mucho odio, el odio que ahora no había ni rastro.

-y aun así estas aquí sentado...- comento.

-si, estoy aquí, gracias a ti...- me calle luego le incite- porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy...-dije agradecido.

-tu comes y yo hablo...- propuso.

En eso comencé a comer.

-seguí el rastro mas difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con facilidad si antes he oído su voz. Vigilaba a Kouga sin mucha atención...como te dije solo tu puedes meterte en líos. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido, fui a buscarte a la librería que vi en la mente de Kouga. Te puedo decir que llegaste a entrar y compraste diferentes libro extraños, saliste y entonces te perdí de vista, así que espere, viendo si alguien te había visto. No tenia que preocuparme, pero estaba inquieta...algo no andaba bien...-dijo mas seriamente y se sumió en sus pensamientos- comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. Se puso el sol y esta apunto de salir a buscarte cuando...-pero yo le interrumpí.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-oi lo que pensaban...-gruño- y vi tu rostro en sus mentes...-dijo cabreada.

Se inclino hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en los ojos.- resulto duro, no sabes cuanto, dejarlos...vivos.- el brazo amortiguaba la vos- podría haberte dejado ir con Kouga y Houjo...-admitió- pero temía que si me dejabas sola, iría a por ellos...de nuevo...-dijo tapándose la cara con el brazo.

Permanecí sentado en silencio, confuso, lleno de pensamientos incoherentes. Finalmente ella alzo la vista buscando mis ojos.

-¿estas listo para ir al hotel?- pregunto.

-lo estoy para salir de aquí- agradecí que quedara poco para llegar al hotel.

El camarero llego como si lo hubieran llamado o observando.

-¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto a Kagome.

-dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias...-dijo sonriendo y deslumbrándolo.

-claro- tartamudeo- aquí tiene...-dijo nervioso.

El camarero saco la cuenta y Kagome ya tenia un billete en la mano y se lo dio.

-quédese con el cambio.

Sonrió, se puso e pie y le imite. El volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

-que tenga una buena noche...-dijo coqueto.

Kagome no aparto los ojos de mi mientras le daba las gracias.

Salimos y fuimos hasta la moto se subió y me indico que subiera.

Una vez arriba de la moto, arranco, se metió entre el trafico, aparentemente sin mirar y fue esquivando coches.

-ahora- dijo de forma elocuente- te toca a ti.

CONTINUARA...

¡HOLA, HOLA!...SE LO QUE ME VAN A DECIR...¿POR QUE CAMBIASTE EL PRINCIPIO Y DEJASTE EL FINAL DEL CAP IGUAL QUE EL LIBRO?...BENO SABEN LA PEREZA QUE LE DA A UNO ESCRIBIR...JEJEJEJEJE...ADEMÁS NOS DESVIAMOS MUCHISIMO...TOTAL INU YA SABE QUE KAG ES VAMPIRESA, ASÍ QUE NO ME DEMORARE EN HACERLE UN PAR DE CAMBIOS MÁS AL FIC...

ESPERO COMPRENDAN DEWWWW...


End file.
